The Three Mist Shinobi
by Warcraft
Summary: Three Mist Genin compete in the Konoha Chuunin exam to prove that the Hidden Mist is still the most fierce Hidden Village.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto.

**Chapter 1. The Mission**

"Hey Jubei" a voice called from.

Jubei turned round to see Hikona.

"What is it Hikona?" as he gased back into the night

"Tadao Mifune sensei..." Hikona stopped, a look of disgust fell apon his face.

"When will you stop looking like that traitor and low life scum Momochi Zabuza!" Hikona yelled

Jubei did, his hair, the way he wore his headband and his arm bands were the same one's as Zabuza wore, even his clothes the same as Zabuza, he even had the bandage over his mouth like Zabuza.

Jubei appered behind Hikona with a Kunai to his throat.

"If you insult Zabuza-san infront of me once more, I WILL kill you."

"Oi Jubei-san, Hikona-kun knock it off." a female voice came from above

The two turned round to see a female ninja shoulder length purple hair, black eyes and with an dark purple kimono and her mist headband over her waist.

The female glared at the two, at Jubei noticing his Zabuza look and then to Hikona to his black top and black shorts and his headband around his arm.

She then notice the Kunai at his throat, she sighed. "Jubei-san please take your Kunai away from Hikona's throat, i'm sure he didnt mean to insult Zabuza."

Hikona shouted at her "Like hell i didn't..." Hikona felt a s sharp pain in his left shoulder, two throwing stars were imbended into his left arm.

A look of surprised fell upon Jubei's face, "Fast as always Haruka, anyway what do you want."

"Tadao Mifune sensei has asked us all to meet him at MizuKage-sama entrance." she said

An unintrested look was now in Jubei's face, "do we have to go, it doesnt sound that important."

"BAKA of course it's important." Haruka showed great anger

Jubei sighed "How troublesome, fine lets go, hey you lazy come on we're going"

Hikona stood up grasping his left arm, he pulled the two throwing stars, "BITCH!"

He lunched the throwing stars back at her, she caught them with great ease.

Jubei appered infront of Hikona kneeing him in the gut, Hikona coughed out blood and fell to the ground.

"Now now thats not a nice thing to say to a lady now is it, we're going if your coming then hurry up"

And with that Jubei & Haruka were gone, Hikona was kneeing on the ground "bastard"

Hikona stood up and begain to following them.

At MizuKage-sama entrance Tadao Mifune was standing there waiting for his students.

"Here we are sensei, what is it that you wanted from us"? asked Jubei

"Took ya long enough and where the fuck is Hikona?"

"Here i am Sensei," bowing down just to cover up him holding his arm, "forgive my lateness."

Tadao shook his head "jeez when will you three stop fighting each other, nevermind i dont care what happened so lets just get this over and done with."

The four of them walked into this big room and bowed as the MizuKage leered down apon them from his throne.

"As the Hidden Mist has opened up realtions with Konoha and such, we are going to send a squad of genin's to compete in their chuunin exam, Tadao Mifune-kun as you are my son I expect the best from your team."

"But MizuKage-sama, why are we doing this?"

"Tadao, i thought you would of known out of all people, since we were the most feared and vicious village out of the hidden villages but after many civil wars, the coup d'état Momochi Zabuza tried to pull of MizuKage eyed down apon Jubei, Jubei flinched by this and even the Kaguya Clan attacks, have all gotten to these villages ears and them knowing this could lead us to go to war, even though i love wars we cant fight more than two villages at the same time."

"So that is where you come into it, Haruka, Jubei & Hikona, you are to go to Konoha and compete in the Chuunin exam in Konoha and do not show any mercy to anyone make sure we are feared again through out the villages, this is your mission FAILURE! is not an option understand."

"Hai MizuKage-Sama".

The three Genin bowed and lefted the room.

Hikona grinned, "I've been waiting for a chance like this to fight other people."

"Baka knowing you, you'll get put out in the first fight."

"Shut the hell up slut"

Haruka leaped onto Hikona and pinned him on the ground with a Kunai to his throat, "Hikona, you say anything like that again and I'll ripped out your FUCKING vocal chords and watch you bleed to death."

what made this even scary for Hikona was the sadistic smile on her face while she said this.

"Suiton, Suirou no Jutsu."

Haruka and Hikona found themselves trap inside two bubble-like prison.

"Baka's do something like this again and i will kill you both without a thought."

"But Tadao-Sensei, Hikona started it." Haruka shouted out

"I dont give a shit, get outta here and get ready we're leaving tomorrow." replied Tadao

"Hai Sensei."

Author Notes:

Jubei & Haruka seem to gang up on Hikona but he does deserve it, dont you think.

This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what you thought of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto.

**Chapter 2. the Teams**

"Oh, Hayate-san i didnt see you there."

"Kakashi-sempai, you here to visit Obito-san again?"

"Yes and i take it that your to visit Genma-san?"

"Yes cough but i cant forgive myself since it should of been me that died cough"

"What are ou talking about Hayate, Genma asked to do your nightshift because you were sick and afterall you do have Uzuki-san and your son to look after."

"I guess your right Kakashi-sempai cough i'll leave you be now."

"Oh yeah Hayate-san, Hokage-sama would like to see you, i guess you know what for."

Hayate nodded.

Hayate was just at Godaime's office when the door opened and out walked Shikamaru

"How troublesome, she did this on purpose to me."

Shikamaru kept on walking with his eyes closed not even noticing Hayate was even there.

"Oi, Hayate get in here, i havent got all day you know."

"Gomen, Hokage-sama, what is it that you wanted to see me?"

"Sake, Hayate looked puzzled and Tsunade laughed only joking, as you already know Konoha is hosting the Chuunin exam in two weeks and i have made you the Prelim examiner again, as Shikamaru is going to be the 3rd test examiner this time."

cough "I understand, Is that all Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade nodded and Hayate left the room and closed the door and left.

Tsunade sighed. "Is something wrong Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade then smiled "No and guess what you are the 2nd examiner."

"Thats nice Tsunade-sa... WHAT? ME!

* * *

The four Mist ninja's are now in a forest just outside the Mist village. 

"Sensei, when do the Chuunin exam in Konoha start?"

"It begain's in two weeks and it will take a week to get to Konoha."

Hikona looked at Jubei and Haruka and thinking "Why do i have to spend a week alone with those freaks."

"But." Tadao said. "We're gonna spend an extra few days to train."

"What! we dont need to train we're already elite Genin, we're even stronger than most Chuunins."

Haruka & Jubei couldnt even see what happened next, one second Hikona was next to them the next he was a hundred feet back from them.

"Now do any of you's have a problem with a little bit of training."

"N-No S-Sensai" they both mumbeld.

With a happy smile on his face "Good, now Jubei go pick up Hikona and carry him for a while i doubt he'll be walking for a while with five broken ribs."

"Hai." A minute later Jubei was back with a very dazed Hikona on his back.

"Right lets set of again" said Tadao.

* * *

"Yosh! My Team, i have placed you in the Chuunin exam which start in two weeks." 

"Yosh! Gai-sensei, now i shall train even harder."

"OOH! thats my student, Lee, Gai-sensei, LEE, GAI-SENSEI!"

Neji shakes his head "Not again."

Tenten shakes her head aswell "Why doesLEE! this always GAI happen." SENSEI!

"They'll be at this for another half hour" said Neji, "lets split."

"Agreed" nodded Tenten

* * *

"Kiba, Shino and Hinata in two weeks you shall be taken part in the next Chuunin exam." Kurenai said 

"Yahoo now i can show off my new move right Akamaru." Akamaru barks

"Lets do.. our best eveyone." Hinata shyly said

Shino nodded, "I agree."

"Alright Akamaru lets go train." Kiba and Akamaru both speeded of.

"Kiba-Kun please wait for us" Hinata bowed to Kurenai and rushed of with Shino to catch up with Kiba.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei sure is late, why cant he ever be on time." Sakura said 

"Yo Naruto & Sakura "LATE!" Sorry but my i shoes where untied."

Naruto & Sakura "LAIR!"

"Dont say that, anyways you have been placed in the Chuunin exam two weeks from now."

Naruto was jumping with joy "Kakashi-Sensai, i love you" andhugged his leg.

"Thats nice Naruto now get off" and tried to shake Naruto off.

Sasuke smirked and thought "Maybe this time, even stronger people will compete".

"Well thats all but remember to train for the next two weeks, that means you too Naruto, i'll check back withyou's in a week to see how your doing." and with that he was goneina puff of smoke.

Imitating Kakashi "That means you too Naruto, what does he mean by that?" asked Naruto

"He means not to sit around and eat Ramen all the time baka." replied Sasuke

"Shut up Sasuke or i'll..." Smash, Naruto was two feet under the ground.

"Dont talk to Sasuke-Kun like that Naruto or else" Sakura said

"I-I understand Sakura-Chan."

"Sasuke-Kun lets go train together." Sakura asked

"No."

* * *

Taking a puff of a cigarette, Asuma announced to"Chouji, Ino and Ueda, i have placed you's in the Chuunin in two weeks time." 

"That means i have to eat more and train more." giggled Chouji

"Another one, i dont think i could make it again" sighed Ino

"My first Chuunin exam, is it hard Chouji-Kun?" asked Ueda

Taking a bag of chips out of his backpack "Um, i guess you can say that." Chouji answered

"What you talking about Chouji, remember thesnakes, monsters, forest of death the list goes on" Ino told Chouji

"Well i'm free this week anyone need help with training." Asuma asked

Ino, Chouji and Ueda all put their hands up and nodded.

Asuma smiled "Alright lets get started then."

* * *

"Orochimaru-Sama, why did you keep those three, i thought you were going to use them as sacrifices." 

"Because they could still be useful to me, Kabuto-Kun." Orochimaru told him

There was a knock and then entered Kimimaro, "What was it that you wanted me for Orochimaru-Sama?" Kimimaro asked

Orochimaru smiled "I want you to take, Dosu, Zaku and Kin to the Chuunin exam at Konoha and be their Jounin-Sensai, understand Kimimaro-Kun."

Kimimaro bowed "As you wish Orochimaru-Sama."

"You will find them at the north gate and you are to leave as soon as you get them Kimimaro." Kabuto told Kimimaro

Kimimaro nodded and bowed then left.

At the north gate waited Dosu, Kin and Zaku.

"Zaku you seem annoyed... Kin was interupted by Zaku "Of course i'm pissed off Kabuto-San told us to be three o'clock and its nearly four that son of a...

"I hope thats not you bad mouthing Kabuto-Sama, for your sake." said a voice behind Zaku

"And what would you... holy shit, Ki-Kimimaro-san wh-what are you doing here. Zaku muttered out

Both Dosu and Kin were just as shocked as Zaku was.

"My hearing is 3X that of a normal ninja, i should of been able to hear if anyone was coming but how did he.." Dosu thought

Kimimaro glared at the three shocked ninja's "I'm going to be your Jounin-Sensai for this Chuunin exam and we're leaving to Konoha now."

They nodded and left walking behind Kimimaro.

* * *

"Sensai, you asked to see us" a female voice came from behind the man. 

Baki turned round and saw his three students, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara "Good your here, i just wanted you here so i could tell you that your going to be in the Chuunin exam in two weeks, we're leaving tomorrow so take what you need and i'll see you's tomorrow."

Kankuro smirked "I hope i get to fight that Shino again."

Temari sighed "Yeah whatever Kankuro lets just get ready, are you coming too Gaara?"

Gaara nodded and the three sand siblings walked away.

* * *

Notes from me

Not the most exciting chapter i know but it will get better.

Next chapter Hikona fights Kiba, enjoy.


End file.
